1. Technical Field
The invention is related to improving the readability of images displayed on a lower resolution display, and more particularly to a system and process for creating an apparently higher resolution image on a lower resolution display using an animation of decimated images.
2. Background Art
A great many small devices are cursed with small and relatively low resolution displays, both in terms of the number of pixels and pixel density. For example, many mobile electronic devices have these lower resolution displays. As a result, when these devices attempt to display detailed information such as text, maps, or images, either the user sees a very poor image obtained by decimating the original, or can only see a small part of the signal/image/text at a time and must scroll around to see the whole thing.